


Shame and Burning

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Secrets challenge. (Written before HBP.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame and Burning

"Mudbloods, traitors."

Annabelle repeated the litany, "filth and scum."

It was no secret that he was not welcome here.

She thought, maybe, hopefully, that if she repeated it often enough she'd come to believe it. Orion certainly smiled when he heard her mumbling obscenities at their son.

Beloved Sirius. He had all the qualities of a Gryffindor, when his mother had only been a snake.

Harold and Celia would be good to him.

So she burned his name from the tapestry. That the sight of his name filled her with shame at her own weakness; well, that was her secret.


End file.
